Story of a Girl
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: Molly isn't sure what she wants from life, but she was content with her confusion. At least, until Adam came around. Future, AU. Molly Walker x Adam Monroe.


Fandom: Heroes  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): One-sided Molly x Adam, and implied Matt x Mohinder  
Warnings: AU, Minor Language, Implied Slash, Un-BETAed.  
Spoilers: Molly's life through-out Season 1.  
Word Count: Approx. 1747  
Rants: A completely random one-shot, that came to me randomly the other day. I'm not sure what I was smoking, but... [shrugs  
Summary: Molly isn't sure what she wants from life, but she was content with her confusion. At least, until Adam came around. [Future, AU  
Disclaimer: I don't own _Heroes_, and I'll do just about anything to get the writer's off strike. [begs

* * *

Molly hates her job. She's a waitress at a tiny little café not far from her and Matt and Mohinder's apartment, and while both her guardians insisted she didn't have to work, she liked working, and she liked having money - she just didn't like what she was doing. Matt would probably pitch a fit if he saw the way some of the men treated her, and she knew neither of her guardians would hesitate to shoot them. She couldn't afford to get fired now, though. In two months, the money was due for her schools Euro Trip - 21 days in 9 European countries, and she was still a thousand dollars short. Needless to say, she needed her job.

- - -

"Hullo, what can I get you?" She asks, as she greets the blonde man sitting at one of her tables. He looks up, and if he was about ten years younger, she might have flirted with him.

"Uh, just a burger and fries," he replies, having only briefly glanced at the menu.

"How do you want your burger?" Molly asks, smiling at him, and he smiles back.

"Dead. Really dead." He smiles, and Molly laughs lightly.

"Well done?" She asks, and he nods, and after brushing her bangs from her face, asks "Anything to drink?"

"Coke or Pepsi?" The blonde asks, and Molly replies with a 'Coke'. "Ah, good. Coke. No ice, please and thank you."

Molly laughs lightly again. "I'll be right back with your order."

"Thank you," he says.

"You're welcome," She replies, and she wiggles her fingers in a wave goodbye.

- - -

Not all of Molly's customers were so sweet as the blonde, but she really did like him. He showed up almost every day for a week, and always sat at one of Molly's tables. She learned his name was Adam, and he had come to New York for business. What he did, he never did actually tell Molly, but she didn't mind. She liked him, and after the first week or so, when he only showed up on Monday's, she took a break, and ate lunch with him on a whim.

- - -

"So, what do you want to do when you get out of school?" Adam asks her, and Molly shrugs. "What do you mean by - " and he shrugs too, in demonstration.

"I just don't think about it much," Molly replies. "I mean, this summer, I'm going to Europe with some kids from my school, but when I get back... I dunno."

"Do you plan on going to collage?" Adam asks, and again Molly shrugs.

"I haven't been accepted to any, yet," Molly replies, once again. "I haven't told my parents though. They'll throw a fit."

"What do your parents do?" Adam asks, and leans across the table to steal a French fry from Molly's plate.

"Hey!" She laughs, smacking his hand lightly. "Matt, is a cop. And... Mo - 'mom' is a geneticist."

Adam quirks an eyebrow at the change of inflection between 'Mo' and 'mom', but doesn't comment on it. "So, did Matt go to collage? I'm sure your Mum did if she's a geneticist."

Molly opens her mouth, then closed it again. "I'm not actually sure."

Adam laughs lightly, and takes a sip out of his coke. "Where did your parents meet?"

"Well, Matt and Mo-m, adopted me," Molly explains, "But, they met - it's a really weird story. You wouldn't believe me."

Adam leans forward across the table, touching his fingers to the back of her hand lightly. "Try me." He says softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

- - -

So without actually knowing why she was doing it, Molly tells him everything, for as far back as she can remember. Speaking about her birth parents still makes her cry, but Adam gives her a moment to compose herself, and she continues with her story, as if nothing had happened. She tells him about the company kidnapping her, and how she was infected with the Shanti virus, which causes Adam's eyebrows to shoot way up. And she explains about Mohinder, whom shes codenamed mom, which causes her to laugh, and she has a feeling the Indian wouldn't actually approve of this, and Matt saving her and bringing her home. She leaves out Peter, and the rest of the times Sylar's been within twenty feet of her, but her story is surprisingly accurate, if incredibly unbelievable with or without it.

The strangest part is, Adam seems to believe her.

- - -

"So you study viruses?" Molly asks Adam as they walk through the busy New York streets.

Adam has taken to walking her to her apartment building, but never enters it, almost like he's afraid. Molly questioned him about it once, but he replied with a "How would your parents like you hanging out with a thirty year old man?" and she had to admit, he had a point. They wouldn't like that so much.

"Something like that," Adam replies, and upon Molly's confused expression, he elaborated. "I study their affects on people, and animals. Stuff of the sort."

"Which is basically studying viruses," Molly retorts, and after Adam rolled his eyes, he replies "Yes."

"Have you been accepted to a collage yet?" Adam asks. He's been asking her almost every day for a month.

Molly shrugs. "Nothing close to home."

"But you have been accepted?" Adam presses, and Molly nods. "Where?"

"CSU," Molly replies, and upon Adam's blank stare, finishes with a "California State University."

"That is pretty far away," Adam mumbles thoughtfully, but wouldn't say any more on the subject.

- - -

Molly thinks she might be falling in love with Adam, but she really hopes she isn't. For one thing, she's positive Matt and Mohinder wouldn't approve, and for another, she realizes she doesn't really know a damn thing about Adam. He says he was born in England, and he spent a couple of years studying abroad in Japan - and he can fight with a samurai sword pretty well, and his Japanese is flawless, so she believes these aspects of him - but she doesn't recall him ever mentioning where or who he works for, so she can't be too sure if he really is a virologist. When she mentions these things to him, he just laughs, and pats her cheek softly.

- - -

"I'm graduating next Friday," Molly tells Adam, watching him cooking something in his small kitchen.

She's told Matt and Mohinder she got scheduled extra hours today, and they believed her, because what reason would she have to lie to them?

"You don't sound too happy about it," Adam notes, glancing down the bar at her.

"I'm leaving for Europe on Monday," Molly replies, and just for extra clarification, she adds, "And today is Wednesday."

"Have you finished packing?" Adam asks her, and Molly is saddened because she's almost positive he doesn't even care.

"Yeah," She says, toying with the lid of her Coke bottle. "Mom had me start packing ages ago."

"Smart woman." Adam notes. "When will you be back in town?" he asks, and he's done cooking, and starts serving Molly some sort of pasta that looks like it might be just be lethal to ingest.

"Well, the trip is twenty one days," Molly replies, "At least, I'm assuming it is, because it's called 21 Days in Europe."

Adam smacks Molly's cheek lightly. "Don't you get smart with me." He warns.

"Would I be 'getting smart' if I asked if you've ever actually learned how to cook?" Molly asks, making a face as she takes her first bite.

Adam huffs in annoyance, "Yes that would be. And I have better things to do then learn how to cook."

"Like, learn how to not die from your own cooking?" Molly teases, and Adam huffs again.

"Why don't you try cooking, then, if you're so good at it," Adam replies, and Molly laughs as scrapes both her and Adam's plates into the trash, before turning to start dinner over.

- - -

Adam wouldn't come to her graduation. Molly had begged, and begged him, but nothing she said had any effect on him. So she Walked, to the extreme pride of Matt and Mohinder, who both hugged her, and cried, and told her just how proud of her they were. Molly knows these words are sincere, but she can't help but feel a little guilty that they aren't coming from Adam's mouth.

- - -

"Why, hello," Adam says with a look of mild curiosity and amusement as he answers his door, and Molly can't help but feel a little annoyed at him.

"Can I come in?" She asks, and Adam steps aside for her to pass. She hadn't seen him since the Wednesday before Graduation, and she couldn't possibly leave for her trip without seeing him one last time.

"What's going on?" Adam asks, and Molly understands why he's confused. She's not supposed to come to his apartment. "How did you manage to sneak away from your parents?"

"I told them I was at JoJo's graduation party," Molly explains. Adam knows JoJo is a friend of hers from English, and he also knows they haven't actually talked to each other in about two months. "I needed to see you."

"Why?" Adam asks, and his curiosity is getting the better of him, and he sits across from Molly on his leather couch.

Molly opens her mouth to speak, but the words don't come out. "Will you still be here when I get back?" She asks, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course," Adam replies, and from the look he's giving her, Molly realizes he thinks she's a little insane.

So she stands, and crosses the room, and before Adam can react, she's on her knees in front of him, holding his face tenderly, kissing him with all she's got.

- - -

Adam had let Molly kiss him, but didn't kiss her back. He couldn't. She stormed out of his apartment, wiping tears from her eyes. Matt and Mohinder couldn't think of the last time they'd seen her so upset, and were at a complete loss for what to do. She came out for dinner that night, though, and went to bed early. She leaves the next morning to go to England, and she wont see her guardians again for twenty-one days. She almost doesn't want to leave, but she's paid three thousand dollars for this trip, and she'd be damned if she gave it up now.

She didn't need Adam two months ago, and she sure as hell doesn't need him now.


End file.
